fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Has a Snow Day
Fred Has a Snow Day is the 44th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on January 14, 2010. Description Fred gets a day off school because it snowed so much! Transcript (Fred's dream starts, cool music plays, Fred takes the glasses off, and shook his head) (cool music ends, Fred stops shaking) Fred: Hey, Judy. It's so nice of you to come over. Oh! I-I'm so sorry that I was so rude! Do you want anything to drink? Judy: (offscreen) No thanks, Fred. But I might to like a back massage. Or a kiss. Fred: Oh. (Fred's dream ends) Fred: (in bed) I'll kiss you, Judy. (makes weird noises) (Fred opened his eyes and saw his mom came to his room) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, what are you doing? Get up! Fred: Oh my gosh, it was just a dream! I thought I was really making out with Judy! (pretends crying) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Oh my gosh, Fred! You're way too young to be having those dreams! Fred: Mom, stop! That's sick. Gosh. Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Okay. Well, the reason why I came down here is to let you know that you don't have school today because it snowed a lot last night. You have a snow day. (camera zooms to Fred) Fred: (loudly gasps) We have a snow day!? Yeah!!! (screams of excitement, gets up, jumps on the bed) (screen cuts to the wall) Fred: (offscreen) Yay! Snow day! (Fred does a handstand on the wall) (screen cuts to Fred, camera zooms out) Fred: Oh, my garnet, my nipples are showing. Fred's Mom: (offscreen) You better not be showing your nipples to anyone! Fred: (grunting) No! No, Mom. I'm not. But the blood's rushing to my head, it really hurts! (still grunting) (Fred hits his head on the floor and falls down) Fred: Ow! Ow! Owwww! (camera zooms to Fred) Fred: (in the living room looking out the window) Golly whiz! I cannot believe it snowed out! (sighs) I just - I just really snow. I mean I personally believed that it's created because the angels in the heavens poop, and it just comes out of the snow, you know. I mean it's really fun to play and it's just - it's awesome! (in the kitchen) Whenever at my school has a snow day, it's awesome because me and my mom just really had a change to bond, you know. I mean, me and her relationship just thickens and we get to hang out all day in the house. Fred's Mom: (offscreen, upstairs calling Fred for help) Fred, hurry and bring me a bowl! I'm about to hurl all over the place. (feeling sick) Fred: (got the bowl) Okay Mom. I'll be right there! Hold in the puke! (running upstairs in a hurry) (Fred went downstairs after he got the bowl to his mom) Fred: (breathes) Oh my garnet, that was a close one. My mom almost puked all over her bed. (sighs) The reason why my mom is puking is because she has the flu. I mean, we tried to get flu shots but no one gives us any. So, here we are, stuck with the flu. I swear, if I get the flu, I'm gonna puke all over everybody at my school so everybody gets the flu! If I'm going to be suffering and puking all day, I want everyone else to be suffering with me. Okay? (looking out the window) Ohh! Look all that angel poop out there. I - I just love the snow. I mean I usually was spending my day bonding with my mom but since she's sick and all, I mean, I might as well go out there and enjoy it. (putting his winter clothes on, sighs) Okay. I'm all ready to go out there and play in the park. (going out the door and play in the snow) Fred: Here I go! (slipping on the trail with snow on it) Ow! (saw the squirrels' disgustness) Eww! I landed in squirrel pee! (walking in the snow) Oh my garnet, look all angel poop surrounding us. I'm gonna try some. (picks up some snow and eats it in relish) Mmm. It tastes better than ever. (gasps) What the heck? The park is buried! (shows everyone the swing set is covered up) Fred: Oh, my garent. The angels took a huge dump right on the swing set. (screen cuts to Fred, the screen is blue) Fred: Oh geez. This is like the biggest snow pile I've ever been on my life! Okay. I mean, this is really risky. I mean, I can really break a limb or something, but I'm - I'm gonna go sleding down this humongous big snow pile! I can't wait! (went up on the big snow pile) Okay. Here I go. (rolling down) Ahhh! (hurts his left rib from the stick) Ow! Ow! My left rib! Oww! (screen is back to color) Fred: (crying) Okay. I'm not trying to exaggerate but I think I might... (the snow hits Fred when Kevin throws it) Fred: (screams) Kevin! Kevin: (offscreen) Ha ha, sucker! Fred: Ow! He nailed me right in the left check and it hurts. (Fred pukes and crys) (Fred pukes in slow motion) (back to normal motion) Fred: (running and crys) Oh my garnet, my mom gave me the flu! This has been the worst snow day ever. I mean, I fell in squirrel pee, I got hit by Kevin, I puked, and my butt crack itches. (back in the kitchen, feeling better, stopped crying) Fred: (sighs) The only thing that could possibly even make me feel a tiny bit better in a moment like this is making some good ol' homemade cookies. (got the bowl back in the kitchen) Okay. You know what, I know that this is the same exact bowl my mom just puked in. But I washed it out with water and it still smells like puke just a little bit, but it's all good. You guys need to realize that you are not always gonna get what you want in this world. Sometimes, you're gonna have to make cookies in a bowl that was recently puked in. Okay. Well, I'm gonna go 'cause I have some cookies to make. (black screen) Fred's Mom: (offscreen, upstairs calling Fred for help) Fred, I need that bowl. I'm gonna puke again! (cool music plays again) (Fred) (© Fee Entertainment) (cool music ends) (FredFigglehorn.com) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Kevin (voice only) * Judy (voice only, in Fred's dream) Category:Videos